


Short shorts

by criscriscris



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criscriscris/pseuds/criscriscris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and One-shots based off words I whose definitions I find appealing. Rintori-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Psithurism

**Author's Note:**

> Rin & Ai are already in an established relationship, if that wasn't clear.  
> I decided not to add too many additional tags. 
> 
> This will probably get mature in different chapters, I'll have the warning of those at the beginning of the chapter if it does.  
> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have a word you'd want to see. 8)

Psithurism – (n) the sound of the wind through trees

Rin just wanted to go for a jog. He hadn’t expected Nitori to jump up at the opportunity to prove himself just as capable as his senpai, and now here they were. Nitori ran a couple of steps behind him, barely able to keep up. While they were both in shape, Rin was more used to the effort in these daily runs than Nitori, whose stamina only lasted in the water.

“We can take a break if you want,” Rin said, looking over his shoulder. 

Nitori shook his head, “I’m fine!”

“Whatever you say.” Rin looked forward, reminding himself that Nitori was old enough to take care of himself. He wasn’t a baby, after all.

They ran without talking, only the sound of their breaths and footfalls interrupting the silence. They made three laps around the campus, which was Rin’s usual. As they slowed to a walk, Rin stretched, thinking how comfortable it was to hear the sound of another person. Usually it was just him and his thoughts. 

It was cloudy that day, a breeze began to pick up. The rustling of the leaves was calming so Rin closed his eyes. He could feel Nitori’s presence next to him- warm, solid, comforting. It was a good feeling, listening to the wind dance through the trees while he had a person who he loved next to him.

“Ai,” Rin said, his eyes still closed.

“Senpai?”

“This was nice.”

Nitori made a noise of approval, grabbing hold of Rin’s hand. For once, the red head didn’t protest and allowed himself to be pulled closer. Slowly, Rin wrapped his arms around Nitori’s shoulders, resting his head on the other teen’s shoulders. The wind got stronger, the rustling of leaves getting louder. It didn’t matter to Rin. 

He was just happy to be here with Nitori.


	2. Eunoia

Eunoia – (n) beautiful thinking; a well mind

“I don’t know why you even follow me around!” Rin shouted, kicking the frame of their bed. Nitori looked away, holding his arms close to him. “I’m not good enough for you, Nitori!”

The other teen shook his head and took a shaky breath. “You’re… special, Rin-senpai.”

“Oh, yeah?” Rin stepped closer to his roommate, glowering down at him. “Because I can fucking swim? Anyone can swim, Nitori. You should follow someone who is nicer to you. Follow someone who actually gives a shit about you.”

“Senpai?” Blue eyes filled with tears, clouding over like a sudden storm in the summer. 

Swallowing - his regrets, his pain, his rational thoughts - Rin stepped closer, hoping to put more malice in his voice. He didn’t want to hurt his kouhai, but he had to make him see… “I’m not a good guy, Nitori.”

“You’re a liar,” the other said, almost immediately. 

“I know.”

“No, you’re a liar because you _are_ a good guy, senpai. You’ve taught me so much!” Nitori took a step towards Rin, holding out a hand – reaching for him. “You taught me how much I can achieve if I just keep trying. You taught me how to work hard because no one else is going to do it for me. You taught me that dreams can come true, but you’ve gotta make them happen. Rin-senpai… You taught me to believe in myself.”

Rin blushed and looked away. “Ai…”

“Senpai.” Nitori placed his hand on Rin’s cheek, guiding his face back towards him. “Thank you for everything.”

They stared at each other. Rin couldn’t believe this. Even after all the times he had stormed out, all the times he had yelled at the younger teen to stop following him around, all the times he ignored him – Nitori didn’t give up on him. It was wonderful being so well thought of, especially by one whose mind was so pure, so beautiful. 

“I was right,” he breathed out, defeated. “You are too good for me.” Rin leaned down, pressing his forehead against Nitori’s. “Much too good for me.”

“Oh, senpai,” Nitori smiled – breathtaking, forgiving, loving, kind. 

Minutes passed, red eyes looking deep into blue eyes; two minds connecting and understanding; two souls interacting and intertwining. Rin realized then: He was in love. He wasn’t going to say it now, but that didn’t matter.

He was just happy to have someone like Nitori by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before they become a couple, if that isn't clear.  
> The time lines in these are gonna be pretty random.


	3. Basorexia

Basorexia – (n) the overwhelming desire to kiss

Rin looked down at the teen in his arms, his boyfriend of three days, 4 hours, and 27 minutes. It was a relief to call Nitori that – his boyfriend. After months of painful interactions, awkward moments, and almost-kisses, they finally exploded and reached a climax of tears and shouting of how much they cared and liked each other.

With a laugh, Rin brushed Aiichirou’s cheek with the back of his hand, relishing in the softness of his skin. He traced his eye with a finger and followed the curve of his nose. Rin stared at Aiichirou’s slightly parted lips and sighed. They were like soft rose petals, inviting and beautiful. 

But he didn’t want their first kiss to be here – in a dorm room that had plain beige walls, two desks shoved on one side with mountains of books and papers, a bunk bed with covers strewn about. Not in this dorm room where he had laid in his bed for hours on end and wondered why he wasn’t good enough; where he cried over lost loves, lost innocence, lost dreams; where the echoes of his nightmares haunted him late into the night and latched on. Where he fell in love with the silver-haired, blue-eyed, always positive, always there Nitori Aiichirou. 

Although Ai was sleeping, Rin blushed in spite of himself, unable to stare at him any longer. He wanted so badly to press his lips roughly against the other’s, to feel him closer than before, to breath together, to taste him, to feel their teeth bump against each other, to play with his tongue, to feel their saliva mix together – He wanted it so badly. 

He brushed his thumb against Ai’s soft lips, their appearance only that – they felt chapped, dry, but still. Rin wanted to kiss him so bad. To kiss those chapped lips, to chap them further, to feel Ai smile against his mouth, to swallow his laughs and words – Rin wanted it all. 

“Rin-senpai?” Nitori sleepily opened his eyes, staring up at the other teen, sparkling blue eyes staring right into Rin’s soul, as if he knew what the other was thinking. “Why are you touching my mouth?”

Embarrassed, Rin pushed himself back, only to fall off the bed. “Ai! Uh, I was just thinking how chapped your lips were! Not that that’s a bad thing but, um… You should use some lip balm. You know, it’s getting cold out and you don’t want your lips cracking or anything. That would be painful.” Rin sat on the ground, looking up at a worried Nitori.

“Are you okay, senpai?” Nitori had a smile on his face, a laugh in his throat. “I have some lip balm, I just forgot to put some on today after my shower because you were complaining about how slow I was going!”

“Right! Uh, yeah, I’m fine… Actually, now that you’re up… do you want to go get something to drink? I’m really thirsty all of a sudden.” Rin scrambled up, trying to play off the blush on his face as heat by fanning himself. He thanked his stars that Nitori didn’t mention it. 

“Sure, senpai,” Nitori answered, eyeing him suspiciously. “You sure you’re okay?” The silver-haired teen stood, looking up at him. “You look a little warm.”

“That’s why I said we should get something to drink! To cool off!” Rin made his way to the door, walking mechanically. _Oh god, my walk is so off, he can probably tell. Left, right, left, right, left right…oh god, Rin, keep your cool!_

“Okay, okay, I’m coming!” Nitori laughed, pulling on a hoodie. “Wear a jacket, you!” Rin dodged a piece of clothing thrown at him. 

“Right, of course,” Rin slipped on the jacket Nitori had given him.

They made their way down, fingers brushing against each other, neither of them willing to make the first move now that they were in public. There was an electric current running between them, the atmosphere suffocating and oppressive. The short walk to the vending machine – normally about three minutes – stretched into infinity, legs moving slower than usual, pounding hearts echoing loudly enough to be heard in the empty hallway, amplified by the tension. 

When they finally arrived, Rin let out a sigh of relief. 

“What’s wrong?” Nitori looked at him, his hand curling around Rin’s middle finger. He was always astute. 

“Ah, nothing!” Rin blushed, pulling Nitori with him to the machine. “Your usual?” 

Nitori made a sound of approval, fingers wrapping around Rin’s hand, pulling himself closer to Rin. Briefly, Rin wondered if Ai could hear his heart pounding or feel his pulse racing. He felt clumsy as he slipped his coins into the slot, as he slid his fingers across the smooth surfaces of the buttons, as he pressed down on the option for Ai’s drink.

The silence was broken by the clunk of the drink dropping down. They stood there, waiting for the other to break the stillness. It was Ai that did.

He bent down to pick up his drink, letting go of Rin. Rin felt cold air rush into the space where Ai was previously, thinking of how nerve-wracking this whole thing was. Ai was finally his boyfriend; he should be able to kiss him if he wanted to!

“Ai…” Rin turned to find Ai already staring at him. He took a step back to put some distance between them, but Ai followed him.

“Senpai,” Ai murmured, leaning up. “C-Can… Can I kiss you?”

Rin blushed, but nodded. He held his breath as Ai reached up, grabbing Rin’s neck and pulling him closer. They stared at each other, only a breath of space between them. It was Ai who finally made the first move; he pressed his lips against Rin’s, their mouths melding together. Rin smiled into the kiss, finally able to breathe, feeling found by Ai. He was a little embarrassed that he couldn’t make the first move, but that didn’t really matter to him now.

Rin was just happy that he could finally kiss Ai.


	4. Querencia

Querencia – (n) a place from which one’s strength is drawn, where one feels at home; the place where you are your most authentic self

He glanced up, eyes scanning the audience before snapping his goggles into place. It was his first tournament after the whole situation with the Iwatobi team was fixed. Although Rin knew he could do well, he was nervous because of the memories from the last time he raced were fresh in his mind; the only difference _this time_ was that he was doing butterfly, his best stroke. 

Flashes of his defeat ran through his mind; the unshakable feeling of embarrassment, of shame, of weakness drowning out the chants and cheers from the crowd. He took a deep breath and stepped up with the other swimmers.

Taking one last look at the crowd, his eyes caught what he was searching for. A flash of silver told him he had found Nitori. Rin stared for the half second that he could; his roommate was cheering, shouting into a megaphone with “Samezuka” printed on the side. 

Rin wasn’t nervous anymore. He was calm, ready. 

Although, he couldn’t make out Nitori’s words because of the noise from the crowd, he could guess what he was shouting.

“Go, senpai, go!” Rin heard the whistle to get into position. “You can do it, senpai!” He braced himself, taking a deep breath. “I believe in you, senpai!” And he dived.

**

After the race, after the tournament, after the celebration, after his Iwatobi friends had gone, Rin found himself in a dark, crowded room with his silver-haired room mate. 

“You were really amazing today, senpai! I knew you would be amazing, but I can’t say I wasn’t impressed! You even beat your own record! Captain was praising you, but, of course, he wouldn’t say that right to your face!” Nitori was chattering away. Rin was still in his street clothes while Nitori was changing into his pajamas. “I was close to getting into nationals, but I’m just glad I made it to regionals this year. Maybe next year I’ll be at nationals, ‘though that is a long shot.”

“Ai…” Rin was sitting on his bed, staring at his feet. 

The other teen stopped, standing absolutely still at the sound of his first name. “Senpai?” He hadn’t turned around to look at Rin, hands stopped on the top button of his shirt. 

“I was… scared, today.” The words were strained, dragging themselves out of Rin’s throat. 

“Senpai,” Nitori breathed out, turning slowly, as if he didn’t want to scare Rin off.

“But I looked for you, like you said I should. I looked for you and I found the strength I needed. I-“ Rin cut himself off, gripping the bed sheets. While it was easier _now_ to be open about his feelings, sometimes it took a lot out of him.

“Rin-senpai, thank you!” Nitori rushed forward, falling to his knees in front of Rin. “I’ll always be here for you, cheering you on, you know that! I’m glad you know that! Oh, Rin-senpai!” Nitori took Rin’s hands in his own, pressing soft kisses against his skin. 

“Ai,” Rin blushed, feeling tears well up in his eyes. “Ai, look at me.” 

The silver-haired teen did so, his wide smile disappearing when he looked at Rin. “D-Don’t cry! Rin-senpai, please don’t cry!” He reached up, letting go of Rin only to grab Rin’s face, and cup it in his own hands. "Please, senpai..." He whispered, desperation slipping into his words. 

Rin shook his head, tears silently falling to the corners of his upturned lips. “I’m so… Thank you, Ai. Thank you for everything.” Rin slid his hands down Nitori’s arms to his shoulders, placing them on his neck. “You have no idea what you’ve done for me.”

“Rin…senpai,” Nitori was speechless. He smiled, pulling Rin closer to him. Rin, for once, didn’t resist; instead, he pulled Nitori closer. 

He rested his forehead against Nitori’s own. They stayed that way for a while, staring at the other. Rin felt safe here, like he was finally home - in this crowded, dark, too-warm room at Samezuka, miles away from his birthplace. Being touched by Nitori, being looked at by Nitori, being close to Nitori was comforting, was freeing. He could be himself and not be scared of rejection.

Nitori – No, Ai – had accepted him through all the crap of the past two years. Rin was more grateful that he could ever say. He hadn’t even known that this is what he needed until he found it. Until he found Nitori Aiichirou. It had taken him quite some time to finally admit it, to finally find a place he could call home, to finally accept the feelings of the person in front of him – but that didn’t matter now.

Rin was just happy that Ai was here with him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's p obvious how many of these one-shots/drabbles are unedited/unbeta'ed.  
> Anyway, I hope you've all been enjoying these so far! ^^


	5. Sillage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sillage – (n) the scent that lingers in the air, the trail left in the water, the impression made in space after something or someone has been and gone; the trace of someone’s perfume

Sillage – (n) the scent that lingers in the air, the trail left in the water, the impression made in space after something or someone has been and gone; the trace of someone’s perfume 

Rin lay in his bed – his new bed, in his new room for this new year. It took a little while to get used to everything, but the thing he missed the most was his old roommate, Nitori. His kouhai was one of the brightest parts of his life for the past year; he was one of the only reasons he didn’t jump off the deep end, figuratively speaking.

He turned to his side, staring out to the dark room. Across from him were his and Sousuke’s desks – clean, tidy, and organized. There were no toys or plushies or stacks of unrelated books. No wrappers from old snacks or half-eaten sweets from the day before littered the floor around the desk chairs. It was bittersweet. 

“Can’t sleep?” Sousuke’s deep, soothing voice was quiet, as if he was trying to keep a secret.

“You too?” Rin replied, sitting up in his bunk, careful not to hit his head.

“Not with you tossing and turning like that,” his roommate grumbled.

“Sorry.” Standing up from the bed, he looked over at the outline of Sousuke’s body. “I’m just… Gonna go get something to drink. You want anything?”

“I’m good.” Rin nodded at that reply and turned to walk away. “Don’t be out too late, Rin.”

“I won’t,” he laughed. “What are you, my mom?”

They laughed together for a second. Rin enjoyed having his old friend back – they fell back together like nothing ever happened, like they were kids again. He had missed that – missed when friendships weren’t complicated. 

Rin walked through the night, feeling the breeze through his hair. Normally, he’d have Nitori by his side, chattering away about the stars and constellations. Now, he realized he never really appreciated the company, never appreciated having that presence with him.

As he got closer to the vending machines, he noticed a figure sitting on the bench in front of them. It was a surprise, but not an unhappy one. 

“Nitori!” Rin jogged the rest of the way, his happiness just exploding out through his voice.

“R-Rin-sempai!” Nitori stood, holding two drinks in his hand. “Ah! It’s so nice to see you! I know I just saw you a couple of hours ago, but it’s… It’s already lonely without you, and I was just getting myself a drink and without even thinking, I got one for you too because I forgot you weren’t waiting for me in our room so I was just trying to decided what to do with the other one and I-“ He cut himself off, a blush crossing his face. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”

Rin stood in front of his kouhai, a smile brightening his face. “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep without having you there.” 

“Eh?” 

Rin realized what he had said a second too late and blushed deeply, stuttering over his words, “Well, I’m just used to your presence and Sousuke is so different from you and I just missed you, ‘cause, you know, you get used to a person after a while, and, I know I wasn’t the best guy to you but you were always so nice to me and you helped me a lot when I needed it and I just, I don’t know, a person gets used to that, you know?”

“Senpai,” Nitori smiled, taking a step closer to Rin. “Now you’re the one rambling.”

“I guess I am,” Rin laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “But… I did. Miss you.”

Nitori smiled, holding out Rin’s favourite drink. “I miss you too, senpai. But… We’re right across the hall from each other, right? Isn’t that what you told me earlier?”

Rin nodded, taking the can from Nitori’s hand. He could hear the wobble in his kouhai’s voice when he spoke, but wouldn’t comment on it. He couldn’t comment it. Not when he himself was in danger of crying. 

“Senpai.” Nitori pointed a glance at Rin’s hand where it laid over Nitori’s own on the can. 

“Ai…” Rin breathed out, his other hand grabbing Nitori’s shoulder and pulling him closer. “I’m right across the hall from you, right?”

Nitori nodded, too shocked to say anything and Rin wrapped his other arm around his body. “But…I still miss you. Is that okay?”

Again, the shorter teen nodded, regaining his senses slowly. He wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. “I’m right across the hall, Rin-senpai. But it’s okay.”

“It’s okay…” Rin smiled, holding Nitori tighter. “And we can always get drinks together. It’ll almost be like nothing even changed.”

“Mm,” Nitori hummed, feeling drowsy from the Rin’s scent.

Rin didn’t mind that Nitori didn’t answer him. He didn’t mind that they parted after two minutes, a little awkward, a little apologetic, but a whole lot happier. His mind was at peace and he finally felt tired.

But he was mostly just happy that he could still have Nitori around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eugh this is rough but yeah i had to add to the whole "rin and nitori AREN'T ROOMMATES ANYMORE WHAAAAT NOOOO"
> 
> haha wrote this up in like an hour so it hasn't really been edited/beta'd any and yeah YEAH SORRY I JUST i want more rintori sobs
> 
> leave some words/defs for me to write with?? idk i also changed the title because i thought "short shorts" sounded cute for a bunch of drabbles lol love u guys <3  
> plz leave me feedback SOBS


End file.
